qfgd20pffandomcom-20200213-history
Sentinel
Sentinels rely on their personality to break up confrontation and quell tempers. Honor-bound by their Oath, they try to avoid armed conflict whenever possible, but are not so opposed to violence that they would ever shy away from a fight. 'Hit Die, Proficiencies, Alignment, Skills, and Progression' *'Hit Die: '''d12 *'Armor Proficiencies: All Light, Medium, and Heavy armor, and all non-Tower shields *'''Weapon Proficiencies: All Simple and Martial weapons *'Alignment: '''Lawful Good, Lawful Neutral, Neutral Good, True Neutral, or Chaotic Good *'Skill Points Per Level:' 4 + Int *In-Class Skills: Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Knowledge (history, royalty), Ride, Sense Motive, Swim ''(Str 1, Dex 1, Int 2, Wis 1, Cha 3) Level BAB Fort Ref Will Special 1 +1 +2 +0 +0 Combat Style, Old Hand of Rigors +2 2 +2 +3 +0 +0 Oath of the Sentinel 3 +3 +3 +1 +1 Sentinel feat 4 +4 +4 +1 +1 DR 1/- 5 +5 +4 +1 +1 Toughness, Old Hand of Rigors +3 6 +6/+1 +5 +2 +2 Karma Shield, Sentinel feat 7 +7/+2 +5 +2 +2 8 +8/+3 +6 +2 +2 9 +9/+4 +6 +3 +3 Sentinel feat, DR 2/- 10 +10/+5 +7 +3 +3 Toughness, Old Hand of Rigors +4 11 +11/+6/+1 +7 +3 +3 12 +12/+7/+2 +8 +4 +4 Sentinel feat 13 +13/+8/+3 +8 +4 +4 14 +14/+9/+4 +9 +4 +4 DR 3/- 15 +15/+10/+5 +9 +5 +5 Sentinel feat, Toughness, Old Hand of Rigors +5 16 +16/+11/+6/+1 +10 +5 +5 17 +17/+12/+7/+2 +10 +5 +5 18 +18/+13/+8/+3 +11 +6 +6 Sentinel feat 19 +19/+14/+9/+4 +11 +6 +6 DR 4/- 20 +20/+15/+10/+5 +12 +6 +6 Sentinel feat, Toughness, Old Hand of Rigors +6 'Combat Style' As a Sentinel, you may choose between the following Combat Specializations: *'Specialist:' Choose a Sentinel feat. *'Guard:' When holding an action, using total defense, or fighting defensively, you gain an extra +2 AC. This ability stacks with Combat Expertise. *'Counter:' Once per round, you may use an attack of opportunity to roll your attack against an opponent up to 1 size category larger who is making a melee attack within range of your melee reach, regardless of if they have provoked an attack of opportunity in doing so. If you hit, you force their attack to miss. This does not work against a charge. 'Old Hand of Rigors +x' The Sentinel gains +x Stamina. 'Oath of the Sentinel' As a Sentinel, you choose one of the following Oaths to follow, according to your alignment. The abilities granted by the Oath will stay in place as long as you follow the Oath: *You forego any bonus you would gain from flanking, though you do not prevent your allies from using it. *Never strike a Flat-footed opponent. Allow the opponent to become ready before attacking. *Never do lethal damage to a helpless opponent; nonlethal damage is acceptable. *Begin each engagement with discernably-intelligent creatures by using the Diplomacy skill to discourage coming to blows. Failure to follow the Oath sees the loss of these abilities for 48 hours. 'Warden' : As long as your alignment remains Lawful, you gain Shield Specialization with all shields and Active Shield Defense. 'Savior' : As long as your alignment remains Good, you gain Shield Ward and Shieldmate. 'Victor' : As long as your alignment remains Chaotic Good, you gain Improved Trip, Improved Bull Rush, and Cometary Collision. 'Legislator' : As long as your alignment remains True Neutral, you gain Shield Ward, and a +2 bonus to all Charisma-based skills when dealing with creatures with an Intelligence score of 4 or higher. 'Sentinel feat' As a Sentinel, you may choose a bonus feat from the following list: *Active Shield Defense *Armor Optimization *Blind-fight *Brutal Strike *Brutal Throw *Cleave *Combat Acrobat *Combat Expertise *Combat Intuition *Combat Reflexes *Cometary Collision *Defensive Strike *Defensive Sweep *Distracting Attack *Dodge *Exotic Armor/Shield/Weapon Proficiency *Expeditious Dodge *Formation Expert *Giantbane *Great Cleave *Greater Bull Rush *Greater Dirty Trick *Greater Disarm *Greater Drag *Greater Feint *Greater Grapple *Greater Overrun *Greater Powerful Charge *Greater Reposition *Greater Steal *Greater Sunder *Greater Trip *Greater Weapon Focus *Greater Weapon Specialization *Improved Buckler Defense *Improved Bull Rush *Improved Combat Expertise *Improved Dirty Trick *Imrpoved Disarm *Improved Drag *Improved Feint *Improved Grapple *Improved Initiative *Improved Overrun *Improved Reposition *Improved Shield Bash *Improved Steal *Improved Sunder *Improved Trip *Intimidating Strike *Melee Evasion *Mobility *Phalanx Fighting *Power Attack *Powerful Charge *Prone Attack *Shield Charge *Shield Slam *Shield Ward *Shieldmate *Short Haft *Stamina *Tower Shield Proficiency *Weapon Finesse *Weapon Focus *Weapon Specialization 'DR n/-' You gain Damage Reduction n/-. This is DR 1/- at level 4, 2/- at level 9, 3/- at level 14, and 4/- at level 19. 'Toughness' You gain Toughness, as the feat, at levels 5, 10, 15, and 20: : Gain +3 hit points. This feat may be taken multiple times. 'Karma Shield' As a Good-aligned Sentinel who abides by the Oath of the Sentinel, you gain +1 Flat-Footed AC, +1 AC vs. traps, +1 Reflex save vs. traps, +1 Fort save vs. poisons, and +1 to Will saves vs. mind-affecting abilities. The Karma Shield is a permanent effect, and emits a specific aura that Paladins can detect on sight. Category:Classes Category:Character Creation